Nano
Nano depict.png Vin nano PONPONPON.JPG Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 18 kwietnia 2017r. |Obraz = 210px-Nano.png |Podpis obrazu = |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = ナノ (nano) |Tytuł2 = Płeć |Zawartość2 = Kobieta |Tytuł3 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość3 = 12 lipca |Tytuł4 = Status |Zawartość4 = Aktywna |Tytuł5 = Lata aktywności |Zawartość5 = 2007-2009 na YouTube, 2010- do dziś NND |Tytuł6 = Strony NND |Zawartość6 = NNDuser page, mylist/18170963, co612591 |Tytuł7 = Kanał na YouTube |Zawartość7 = nanois2525 (główny) officialnanoTV }} nano (ナノ) to utaite, która potrafi śpiewać w dwóch językach: angielskim i japońskim. Znana jest ze swojej silnej, dość chłopięcej barwy głosu. Przez swój głęboki i niski głos, jest nazywana "ryouseirui". Urodziła się w Nowym Jorku, jednak wróciła do Japonii dlatego niektóre z jej coverów oznakowane są "Powracam" (帰国子女が). Najczęściej pisze angielskie teksty do piosenek które coveruje. Nano coveruje zazwyczaj piosenki Vocaloidów bądź Avril Lavigne. Jej avatar często przedstawiany jest z czerwonymi włosami średniej długości, z maską. 14 marca 2012r.zadebiutowała podpisując kontrakt z wytwórnią "Flying Dog". 16 marca 2013r. zagrała swój pierwszy koncert. 19 stycznia zaczęła prowadzić swój program radiowy na swojej stronie internetowej o nazwie NANORAJI. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers ) (2010.03.23) (Usunięte z NND) # "Cantarella" (2010.08.22) (Usunięte z NND) # "Mozaik Role" -Angielska wer.- (2010.12.29) # "Rolling Girl" -Angielska wer.- (2011.01.03) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.01.10) # "EMPTY SHELL" (Oryginalna) (2011.01.12) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.01.16) # "Leia" -Angielska wer.- ft. nano and Mis (2011.02.13) # "magnet" -parody- ft. nano and Kamidome (2011.03.03) (Not in Mylist) # "We Are The World - Pray For Japan" (2011.03.15) (YouTube only) # "The Beast." -Angielska wer.- (2011.03.19) # "Treasures" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) # "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.04.21) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) -Angielska wer.- (2011.04.29) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) ft. nano and task (2011.06.13) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) ft. nano and neko (2011.06.21) # "Omoide Kakera" -Angielska wer.- ft. nano and Sun (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Angielska wer.- ft. nano and Mes (2011.08.08) # "Monochrome Kiss" ft. nano and KazyuP (2011.08.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) ft. nano and Rui (2011.09.10) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.09.22) # "Unhappy Refrain" ft. nano and ＿＿ (2011.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Angielska wer.- (2011.09.29) (Tylko dla społeczności i YouTube) # "glow" -Angielska wer.- (2011.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) ft. nano, Mafumafu , KazyuP , Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Smile" (piosenka Avril Lavigne) (2011.11.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) (Tylko dla społeczności i YouTube) # "Magenta" (Oryginalna) (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" ft. nano and Vin (2011.12.12) # "Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) ft. nano and ＿＿ (2011.12.16) # "Mozaik Role" -English piano ver.- (Live session) (2011.12.29) (Tylko dla społeczności i YouTube) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English piano ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Melancholic" -Angielska wer.- ft. nano and neko (2012.02.10) # "Black Board" -Angielska wer.- (2012.04.20) # "Now or Never" (Oryginalna) -TV size- (2012.05.05) # "Now or Never" (Oryginalna) (2012.05.25) # "Hysteri" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.12) # "No pain, No game" (Oryginalna) -Full ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Nevereverland" (Oryginalna) -Full ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Palette" -angielska wersja- (2013.02.15) # "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" (Oryginal z kz) (2013.05.31) # "Our Story" (Original) -Live Session ver.- (2013.07.12) # "SAVIOR OF SONG" (Original z Hiro) (2013.10.10) # "Born to be" (Original) (2014.01.28) # "Happy Ending Simulator" (Original) (2014.02.06) }} Nie wiadomo kiedy opublikowane: #"World Is Mine" (Zdjęty z NND) Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace *'"Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~"' (Destiny ~ The Twelfth Miracle ~) - Wydany 23 maja 2012r. -Opening do gry na PSP Conception: Ore no Kodomo wo Undekure! *'"Now or Never"' - Wydany 23 maja 2012r. -Opening do anime TV Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle *'"No pain, No game!"' - Wydany 10 października 2012r. -Opening do anime TV BTOOOM! *'"Exist"' - 10 października 2012r. -Drugi opening do anime TV BTOOOM! *'"Silence"' - Wydany 27 lutego 2013r. -Piosenka do Japońskie Kanału Horror Den Of Horror ~Horror no Soukutsu~! *'"Nevereverland"' - Wydany 27 lutego 2013r. -Piosenka do Kodansha bunko Ranobe original Blu-ray animation "Arc IX" *'"SAVIOR OF SONG"' (z Hiro) - Wydany 30 października 2013r. -Opening do anime TV Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio -Piosenka do gry GITADORA *'"Born to be"' - Wydany 19 lutego 2014r. -Ending do anime TY TBS Magic War *'"Happy Ending Stimulator"' - Wydany 19 lutego 2014r. -Piosenka do gry GUNSLINGER STRATOS 2 *'"Scarlet Story"' - Wydany 25 marca 2014r. -Piosenka z dramy Sherlock Holmes Dyskografia Galeria . |Nano_.png|＿＿ (po lewej) i Nano w coverze"Unhappy Refarian" . |Neko_Nano.png|neko (po lewej) i Nano w coverze "Aimai Elegy" |NanoTwitter.png|Ikona Nano na Twitterze.|Vin_nano_PONPONPON.png|Vin (po lewej) i Nano w coverze "PON PON PON" |Nano.png|Nano ze swoim nowym smartfonem, zdjęcie wzięte z jej Twittera.|Magenta.png|Nano widziana w jej piosence "Magneta" |Nano_Utattemita_no_Hon_July_13.png|Nano widziana na lipcowej okładce Utattemita no Hon.|Nano_Be_free.png|Nano widziana w piosence "BE FREE(WITH MUSIC)" }} Ciekawostki *Jej grupa krwi to B. *Mówi, że jest zła w gotowaniu. *Ulubionym jedzeniem Nano jest pizza, lody i czekolada. *Nano nie lubi marchewek. *Ulubionym anime Nano jest Detektyw Conan. *Ulubionym zwierzęciem Nano jest kot. *Ma iPhone'a 4. *Najbardziej drogą rzeczą którą do dziś kupiła jest MacBook. Linki *Oficjalna strona *Twitter *Blog *Soundcloud *Facebook *Nano Tomo Twitter *Nano Tomo fan circle (Japoński) *Nano Tomo fan circle (Angielski) *weibo (Chiński) *orkut (Portugalski) *VKontakte (Rosyjski) *Homepage (nieaktywny) *pixiv Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Ryouseirui Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:TrapYT